Ghost Most
by KH freak 813
Summary: Fifth of five one-shots gifted to Kingdom Infinity. The trio landed in Pac-world, taking on suitable forms in the process. What kind of shenanigans will they be getting themselves into?


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing A Serendipitous Encounter twice! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Kingdom Infinity** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the fifth of five one-shots dedicated to him!

Thanks to the understanding on **poseidon7**'s part, I was able to post _this_ first before his two one-shots! I truly appreciate the patience!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

I'm _very_ glad I did that for you **Jazz**! XD

I can't wait 'til the next trivia! (:

I'm _so_ happy that I surprised you! What _did_ you expect the ending to be? :D

I'm not sure if I can do that because I probably won't have the time. I'll watch it when it becomes available online! ^_^

**Kingdom Infinity** came up with this world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, or Pokémon. They belong to their respective owners. Some of the dialogue of the characters from Pac-world belongs to the episode 'The Adventure Begins, Part II'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Where _are_ we?"

"Gosh, I have no idea."

"AHH, WHY DO WE LOOK LIKE _THIS_?!"

Still on their quest to find their friends, the trio had appeared in a new world to search for them. Upon arrival, the beams of light which carried them there dispersed to reveal the three in distinctly different forms in the midst of an ominous territory filled with obsidian stones. The keybearer had taken the appearance of a globular being covered in yellow whilst retaining his original orbs and spiky brown hair above his signature crown necklace as well as his gloves and sneakers over slender heels as the pooch had transformed into an oval figure bearing ebon skin that surrounded his usual face complemented by his hat who was clad in his uniform albeit it seeming different due to his altered body shape while the avain looked similar to the leader save for having his previous visage and beret shrouded in white plumes.

"Aww, it's not so bad." The canine reassured.

"You look better than you did when we were at Monster's University!" The alpha joined in. "Besides, we're nearly identical!"

The addressed blushed, embarrassed. "SHUT UP!"

A round of screams rang out, interrupting their conversation. A lilac sphere completed by a pair of legs carrying gainsboro boots which covered alabaster socks striated with ruby as well as a set of limbs adorning slate arm warmers branching near raven pigtails outlined in lavender that complimented large pupils amplified by scarlet glasses along with an ellipse who resembled the canine's new shape save for being ruddy and sporting teal latex ending in red and pearl which matched the curly locks tinted with azure over emerald hues above sable and violet sneakers ran as fast as their feet could take them, a person akin to the wielder and duck except for owning twin triangles instead of brows and hair near wide cerulean oculars which were completely round plus wearing orange gloves and shoes right behind them as a huge dragon covered in onyx scales emitting a incarnadine glow stared them down with one retina whilst flying after them on vampiric wings. The former fell into a crevice, leaving the other two alone as the cyclops cornered them, bellowing menacingly.

The mammal gasped. "Oh no!"

"This is _horrible_!"

"We've got to help!" The padrone declared as the trinity dashed toward the predator. "Hey, pick on someone your _own_ size!" He summoned his sword, bashing the monster's snout while his partners knocked it back even further as they rammed into it using their respective weapons. Furious, the behemoth was set to retaliate until...

"Why'd it stop?!" The fowl demanded, perplexed.

"Look over there!" The party followed the obsidian's gaze, surprised as they spotted the cause. The fulvous had bitten the demon's tail, causing the victim to cry out in pain as the teeth dug into its hide.

"Woah!" The brunet voiced. As if upon impulse, the beast took off, the assaulter still on its tip as it thrashed about in a frenzy. "We've got to help!" He held his épée in both hands, shooting a procession of Blizzagas compounded with even more shards and a hurling shield which halted it short as another chomp brought agony onto the enemy. Having had enough, the infernal wheezed a torrent of flame at its foe, forcing the hitcher to release the appendage and ground on the plateau the soarer passed as another blaze was aimed. Convinced that it had combusted its target, the igniter pumped its fists in victory only to realize its own part had caught on fire. The burning attempted to extinguish the reaction, not watching where it was going as it hurriedly blew until it smashed into a stray cliff, incapacitated as it crashed onto the ground.

Taking the opportunity to their advantage, the group retreated into a cave ahead of them as a navy ghoul set apart by the the zag upon its crown, a crimson embodiment who owned defined spikes that originated from its body as well as a small pompadour, a magenta spirit distinguished by the rounded frills flowing from its frame which supported rolling tresses to the opposite side of lengthy lashes, and a giant enigma characterized by its tangerine pigment and swirled strand floated toward them, staring on utilizing luminescent aqua lenses as brilliances of the same color blasted out of their undersides.

"_Nice job_, you made enough noise to wake the dead!" The vermilion quipped, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Turning around, the clementine abruptly shivered. "Literally!" He gasped as an army of phantoms flooded the area, the remainder gaping as prickly tendrils popped out of the surrounding stone.

"Thanks for helping us earlier." The flaxen faced the foreigners. "What are your names?"

"Sora!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"Well I'm Pacster," the sunny pointed to himself, "he's Spiral," he gestured to the ovate, "she's Cylindria," he smiled at the periwinkle, "and they're—"

"Enough with the introductions!" The carmine screamed, interrupting the greeter. "We've _still_ got a mission to do, remember?" He approached the front. "Security's everywhere; this could get ugly! We gotta disguise you!"

"As what?!" The mustard queried.

"As _ghosts_!" On cue, the sapphire and amethyst levitated toward a sinister chest that the chubby was holding, extracting twin flasks made out of silver material before dumping the slimy green contents onto the rest.

"Oh, oh, ohhhh!" The oval whimpered. "Barf-a-rony!"

The poultry almost vomited. "EWWWW!"

"WOAH!" The dog exclaimed.

The honcho was disgusted. "GROSS!"

"It smells like _sewage_!" The girl complained. "What _is_ this stuff?!"

The purple read the label, confirming the identity before rotating the container so everyone could see. "Sewage."

The smothered groaned, absolutely sickened.

* * *

The bunch proceeded through a dark valley, closer to achieving their goal.

"I'm sure _this_ will work out well." The fulvous commented.

A charcoal denizen covered in offshoots which gathered to resemble a beard and mustach manifested out of nowhere, blocking their path. "Halt!" He commanded, bashing his scepter onto the floor. "Eh, who goes in?"

The violet stepped up. "Just little old us: Pinky," she gestured to herself, "Blinky," she pointed to the crimson, "Inky," she held her arms in front of the indigo, "and Clyde."

The guardian went past the introducers, confronting the others. "And who are _these_ six?"

The reddish blue also traveled to them. "Ooo...this is Slinky," she covered for the caramel, "Chinky," she faked for the feathered, "Binky," she pretended for the dog, "Dinky," she referred to the yellow, "Stinky," she hovered over the ellipse, "...and _Particularly Stinky_." She finished with the framed, gliding away as what appeared to be resentment graced her features.

"_Stinky_?!" The insulted echoed.

"_You_ started it, girlfriend!" The offender retorted, cupping her mouth before feigning innocence once more. "They're ghosts too, see?"

The hexad started to wail gibberish whilst flailing their limbs.

"I'm deaaad just like youuuu!"

"We've risen to take overrrr!"

"Our goal is to teeeeerrify!"

"Scaaary ghosts, ooooohh!"

"Buga buga buga!"

"Look out...I'm coming to haunt you, oooooh—"

"They're not ghosts!" The threshold boomed.

"Sure they are!" The female argued.

"I can't see through 'em!" The sestet glanced at themselves, unable to counter.

"Touché, well played!"

"We can't fool you!" The wide agreed. "Fact is, they are our _prisoners_; very hush-hush, top secret!"

"Yeah, ah, ah, we caught 'em ourselves!" The cerulean joined in.

"_You_ didn't catch these six!" The defender accused. "Want to know what _I_ think?"

The scarlet held his arms behind his posterior. "Not especially."

The prosecutor went on anyways. "I think you're helping these Pac-worlders _sneak_ in and steal back the Tree of Life!"

"What?!" He appeared uneasy, chuckling nervously. "That is _crazy_!"

"Why would we do...such a _kooky_ thing?" The midnight seconded, equally flustered.

"That is _so_ naughty!"

"Why would you think _that_?" The magenta questioned.

The interrogator brightened. "I don't know; it just...seemed like a...a _possibility_!" He bursted into laughter, the smaller mimicking him.

The judged exchanged glances as they witnessed this spectacle. "Let's go." The chocolate whispered, the party tiptoeing behind the hysterical who was completely distracted, lying down whilst cracking up.

"Gotta run—bye!" Taking advantage of the protector's predicament, the four rushed off to rejoin the platoon.

"Heh, crazy...heh—" His chortle died down upon noticing the fleeing intruders. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!"

The pursued ceased at the entrance of a molten maze directly above a pit of lava, shaking off the filth.

"Well, what do we do now?" The ave inquired.

Increasingly cornered by the troops' advance, the chased reluctantly went inside of the labyrinth.

As the enemy drew even closer, the flaxen turned around, determination evident in his expression as he sped toward the hunters. The targets attempted to retreat as the tawny came near only for the grandest to be consumed, the witnesses dimming into blue with fear as he ate them as well. A dusty specter sought the cardinal who evaded it by taking out a steel pistol which absorbed the adversary in an electrified ray. A mantis wraith along with a cobalt tried to pounce the amaranthine but to no avail; the intended did a flip, bounding two levels down before extracting her salmon blunderbuss and ensnaring them.

"We can't let a couple of ghosts beat _us_!" The leader exclaimed as he called upon his possession, whacking a foe as his companions repelled them using their own.

The bunch met up at an intersection. "I didn't know you brought _those_!" The golden declared whilst staring at the rifles.

"What'd you think we had in our backpacks?" The lassie asked.

He beamed. "Lunch!" At that moment, the individual burped, coughing out three eyeballs as he covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Uh, anybody got a mint?"

The female apparition giggled, the pair catching the other's gaze whilst being undeniably smitten as the maiden winked flirtatiously.

"Aww, how cute!" The knight fawned.

The wizard snickered. "Yeah!"

The wielder was perplexed. "What are you guys talking about?"

"_Nothing_..."

"Come on, tell me!" The clueless demanded but alas, all he received was a fit of mischievous sniggers as a response.

The dual guns spontaneously radiated a ghastly haze, dropping onto the surface as they split open, allowing the terrified captives to escape. "_This_...might be a really good time to move along." The deca matched forward, walking into a barrier built into a volcano that parted for them.

As the visitors scanned their surroundings, the lilac went to the biggest's side. "The round one keeps looking at me!" She batted her lashes. "I think he _likes_ me!"

The listener stopped in his tracks. "You're goofy!"

"Huh?" The mentioned paused as well. "You need something?"

"I don't think he was addressing you!" His partner chastised.

"Oh!" The falsely continued as if nothing had happened.

"No, I'm Pinky!" The confounded screamed. "You forgot my name?! WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!" She rebuked strongly, pushing the mistaken along.

The bunch dashed ahead, concealing themselves utilizing the idle pillars as they breached deeper into the lair. They peeked over a column, spotting a monochrome oak bearing a myriad of vivacious berries. The buff grinned. "There it is! Come on, let's grab it!" The stockiest suddenly tackled him, delaying the action.

"Hold your horsepowers!" The incarnadine commanded. "You got a problem!"

"Actually..._three_ problems!" The cerulean gestured to a humongous white poodle bearing a trio of noggins which grew curly hair who was taking a nap. "The Three-Headed Demon Dog!"

"Or as _we_ like to call him...Fluffy."

"He reminds me of Cerberus!" The chestnut piped. "But he's too tame..."

"Who's _that_?" The pigtailed queried.

"Just something he dreamed about!" The pooch interjected, cutting the speaker short before leaning in. "I don't think they know about other worlds."

"And I believe that it's better if we _don't_ tell them!" The bird suggested.

"Tell us _what_?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Uh—"

The polycephaly woke up, barking as his coat darkened into a deep ebon whilst his fangs grew out and eyes glowed red as he yanked on his chain. The demander and her friends were spooked, forgetting what had occurred just moments ago.

The foreigners huddled, using the chance to converse unheard. "Whew, that was _close_." The duck sighed. "Be more careful!"

"Don't forget that we're muddling!" The canine reminded, muttering into his buddy's ear.

"Meddling!"

"I know," the scolded replied, "but now he actually _looks_ like Cerberus!"

"The middle one's a sweetheart." The violet pointed out, the trio returning to the bunch. "The other two I could do without."

The spherical shuddered. "The middle one looks _mean_!" The discussed snarled ferociously, reaffirming the assumption.

"They're _all_ mean."

"So why is _he_ a 'sweetheart'?"

"Well...after he chews you to ribbons, he sends you a get-well card; _very_ thoughtful. The other two...not even a phonecall; they couldn't care _less_!" The elaborator complained.

The six became determined. "Let's Pac 'em up!" They charged, posed to fight as the fiend made to mutilate right when a metallic cage crashed down from above, ambuscading them.

"BOO!" A skeletal ghoul highlighted in sanguine luminescence at his tentacles descended whilst cackling manically, scaring the quarry as the free gasped.

* * *

The trespassers were placed behind bars, the jailor gleeful at the misery before turning to a slug who focused on him. "Take a look at your _last_ best hope, Pac-world! The yellow one—your _savior_—is locked up in the Nether-Realm and without your 'precious Tree of Life' dear brother, you can kiss your civilization goodbye!" He turned back to the hostages. "You know Lemon Ball, you remind me of your parents!"

"You _knew_ them?!" The kid wondered.

"Very well. They were _almost_ as gullible as you!" He chuckled. "The saps!" The insulted glowered, eliciting a response. "I have a few things of theirs I think they'd want you to have..." The child gaped, absolutely stunned. "But I'm gonna keep 'em _just_ to torment you! Hah!" The villain taunted. "You know Pac...I _never_ would have caught you if it weren't for my _close_ allies!" He gestured to the tetrad who slowly revealed themselves, sulking.

The sunny scowled. "You said you owed me one!"

"Eh, we lied!" The ruddy contradicted. "We do that a lot; we're _expert_ liars!"

"But we had a deal!"

The boss stepped in. "You _can't_ make deals with _ghosts_!"

"We're _notoriously_ untrustworthy!" The orange explained.

"Yes you are my four protégés! You played them like a symphony!" The lauder herded them away, the lavender lingering in order to gauge the deceived who glared before leaving, seeming ashamed.

"There go our 'pals'!" The blunet sneered. The natives suddenly glowed, shrieking as they shrank.

The tawny drooped. "And there go our powers!" The afflicted glanced at the others, oculars bugging. "Hey, why aren't _you_ affected?!"

The trinity gazed at each other, bobbing before glancing back. "We're not from here." The alpha revealed. "That's why; your laws don't apply to us."

"You mean you're from a _different_ world?!" The tykes exclaimed simultaneously.

The hound nodded. "Yeah. We couldn't tell you earlier 'cause we're technically muddling!"

"Meddling!"

"And that's not allowed!" The copper took over.

The bright quirked a brow. "Then why are you here?!"

"To look for our friends." The pressed replied truthfully. "We had seperated long ago and the three of us have been going from place to place in order to find them. That's all we're here for; we're no threat to you."

"He's not faking!"

"Yeah!"

The indigenous created a circle, heated whispers reverberating throughout before they seperated. "We believe you." The lassie declared.

"But how do you do that?" The ruby speculated.

Catching the drift, the brown responded. "We use this..." he brought out his sword, "to unlock the boundaries between each realm as we go to them through our ship."

"Woah, what is _that_?!" They awed.

"The Keyblade!" The poultry shouted. "It has the power to open _any_ lock!"

"_Any_ lock?" The raven repeated.

"That's right!" The mammal confirmed, suddenly getting an idea. "Hey, why don't you use it to open this door?"

"Great idea!" The owner lifted his épée, a beam of radiance shooting towards the knob.

The tomato was shocked. "Is it going to work?" The prisoners gained hope, watching as the ray halted at the hole only for it to dissipate without showing any results.

"Why didn't it work?!" The user screamed.

The fowl huffed. "It might be because the lock is one-sided; it wouldn't make sense for such a thing to be opened from the _wrong_ place."

Everyone sulked. "Aww!"

The traitors returned, clad in sable helmets as they each carried a sinister rifle.

"Hey, what happened to _you_?!" The largest uttered, seeming concerned.

"Like _you_ care!" The orb retorted.

"We do, but what could we do?!" The magenta brought up. "Betrayus—"

"Pinky, psst!" The carmine turned toward a tendril, the disrupted following before conversing once more. "Betrayus...taught us everything we know! Hehe, he _is_ the best!"

The vermilion unfurled a gainsboro scroll decorated in flames at the edges. "It is decreed that _all_ non-ghostly beings within the Nether-Realm shall be _executed_ forthwith and fifthwith sighed Sir Betrayus, King of All Things Extremely Hot and Humid."

The victims approached the gate, grimacing. "Oh, it's not bad enough that you stabbed us in the back; now you've come back to finish us off?!" The spherical accused.

"Meh, it's a package deal; just part of the service so here goes!" They all pointed their revolvers, preparing to kill to quarry who narrowed their eyes as if to challenge. "Ready...aim..." Expression crestfallen, the female launched her laser at a stalk, causing it to fry before retreating. "Pinky, focus!" He scolded.

"Before we do this, I _have_ to know." The girl approached the fulvous. "Lemon Ball, do you have a crush on me?"

The asked quirked a brow. "What?!"

"Do you have a crush on me, yes or no?!"

The answerer was reluctant. "I...uh...I...oh...uh...uh...no?"

The inquirer slumped. "Oh, okay, never mind, proceed." They trained their ammunition once more.

"Wait!" The lensed shouted. "Pac, be _honest_ with her!"

"But I _am_ being honest!" He protested.

The oval leaned in, obscuring his mouth. "Play along Pac!"

"Then..._why_ did you just break up with me?" Cylindria acted. "You _said_ you didn't love me anymore! You _said_ your heart belonged to someone new!" She nudged her body, indicating for him to go. The other three encouraged him.

"Come on!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Don't be shy now!"

The pretender went toward the spirit, staring at her with pleading eyes whilst folding his hands together.

"Ooo, the _romantic_ type!" The flattered cooed. "Me like!"

Blinky sighed in frustration. "Alright, now that we have _that_ settled..." He began. "Ready...aim..." Nodding, Clyde hinted for them to blast the quartet of mollusks which had appeared just earlier.

The amaranthine fitted a black tool into the contraption, releasing the trapped. "Tonight's entertainment is _canceled_!"

The cursed abruptly minimized again, shocking the viewers. "If we don't get to the Tree of Life and power up, _we're_ gonna be canceled!"

The tangerine pulled out a charcoal case from his throat. "Okay, here's what you do: take the stairs to the tower, then..." The group huddled, formulating a plan.

* * *

"Oh Fluffy!" The girl called out. The mentioned perked up, facing the confronters.

"We've got a _bone_ to pick with you!" Barking happily, the domestic reached for the treat, tugging on his shackle to clasp onto the reward as the duo pulled on it.

The beast distracted, the buff took the chance to approach the plant. He grinned upon reaching the base only to diminish even further. Not to be deterred, the unwavering bounded toward the lowest branch but to no avail; due to his shortened height, the tiny could only brush the golden fruit he was trying to pick before falling down and having to resort to clinging onto a limb.

The pair lessened moments later, no longer able to put up resistance as he yanked the vertebra, the devilish snatching the couple in his most wild snouts.

"No you don't!" The migrants screamed, ambushing the enemy. The allies whacked the untamed, forcing them to let go of their morsels who rushed to a safe distance as the center was beaten by the blade. A round of Thundagas rang out, harming the chained as a ricocheting buckler continuously bonked his mandible along with the repeated jabbing of the cutlass contributing.

The adversary spontaneously became more feral, chomping at the fighters uncontrollably as he almost broke his binding.

The sorcerer attempted to subdue the rabid in a procession of Firagas only for him to evade each one. "He's too fast!"

The zealot completely missed with each hurl, angering the thrower. "I agree!"

"Then we need someone who's more suitable for this situation!" The onyx reached into his pocket, taking out a silver pendant which had the design of a jade stone encompassing a zagged bolt in the center. "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah!"

"Count me in!"

"Okay!" He clutched onto the amulet, a dazzling flash ensuing almost immediately. "Give me strength!" Once the pulse had faded, a chubby rodent who was yellow all over except for the its ruddy cheek pouches, the sable tips on its long, pointy lobes, the two brown stripes on its back and the chestnut of its lightning-shaped tail materialized.

"Okay Pikachu, I need your help!" The summoner stared at the nemesis. "You see him? He's become _very_ quick and that's why I called you; because you can match his swiftness. Now what do you say; will you assist me?"

"Pika!" The muridae cheered, pumping his fists. The quadruped sprinted, continuously increasing his movement before cannoning ahead. The furry rammed into the demon, hardening his appendage into steel before bashing the necks harshly and unleashing a cackle of waves, weakening the victim.

"Yeah!" The transformed zoomed in, mercilessly bashing his opponent utilizing his rapier as he gave one calculated stab before encoring the technique two more times. "That's bette—" The noodles surrounded the attacker, pinning him as the middle chomped his edge that he struggled to pull out.

"Pikachuuuu!" A cloud developed above the denizen's form, raining down a torrent of the creator's affinity which stunned him long enough for the warrior to free the weapon. "Thanks!"

"Cha-Pi!" A sphere of ions was fired from the elemental's limb, inflicting agony due to their vast difference in speed.

"Great!" The chestnut sprang high before diving back down and smacking the second's skull, rendering him immobile. "Now!"

"Pikaaaa..." The gnawer collected static, increasing his strength as he accelerated whilst an electric aura distorted his image. "Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!" The Volt Tackle successfully connected, dealing great damage upon the intended and almost killing him.

"Are you okay?!" The offender buckled as a horrific jolt passed through his frame, suffering from the recoil. Recovering, the mutilator rose up whilst licking his chops only to freeze as he stared at a lengthy shadow. The infernal turned around, reverting while stunned by what he saw; the flaxen had become huge, towering over him as the giant crossed his arms in a demeaning manner. Frightened, the inferior made to escape, running in a semicircle and snapping the link before retreating into a crevice.

The hero returned to normal size, proud of his accomplishment as his friends ran to him. "Pacster!" The sanguine congratulated. He gave the two of them their respective berries, all three of them eating the boosts while the pair regrew as well. They then jumped, ascending.

"Nice!"

"Sweet!"

"Working for me!"

The brunet levitated as well, daffodil sparkles sprinkling off of him. "I'm glad to know that pixie dust is effective here!" He gazed as his companion who shook off the pain, rejuvenated. "I still need you!"

"Pika!" The mouse cried, obeying as he jumped onto the caster's shoulder.

* * *

The four soared, carrying the sacred structure as they moved along. The behemoth from before leered as they passed, spreading its wings. It hunted its prey down, intent on not letting them escape as it wheezed fire at them. The creature specifically pursued the fulvous, snapping its jaws twice that were barely evaded as it drew near.

Sensing her comrade's trouble, the maiden floated toward the cluster, choosing a ruby seed. "Pacster, heads up!" She threw the object. Dashing on the monster's spine, the called rocketed towards the enhancer. Infuriated, the drake went after him.

"Pikachu, Charge up before halting the dragon with Thunder!" The mouse stored static, releasing the doubled energy in a bolt of intense electricity as he bounced up. The wattage struck the cyclops, paralyzing it as the tawny swallowed the object mid-flight. "Now!" The complied turned around, gathering energy before releasing it all in a spectral fireball which scorched the enemy upon impact, causing it to plummet into the abyss below.

"Hehe, 'scuse me!" The burped apologized, the bunch commencing on their journey towards the exit.

"Thanks buddy." The Pokémon smiled back as he vanished, the consumed party retaking his place.

"Where are we?!" The avian demanded.

"And what's with the pixie dust?" The hound voiced.

The padrone folded his arms behind his hair. "Let's just say we were successful with our mission and we're leaving! Apparently, pixie dust works here so that's why we're flying as well!"

"Cool!"

"That's great!"

The hexad glanced behind, inhaling sharply as they surveyed the swarm of phantoms chasing after them.

The sought doors opened, allowing the intruders to escape but alas their cargo couldn't fit through the hole. The sestet pushed with all of their might, managing to unplug the blockade before shutting the hinges in the nick of time.

Upon hearing the echoing splatters, the bunch sighed in relief before heading towards their goal.

* * *

The group traveled to the inside of a prominent building, depositing the treasure in a crevice where it was fixated. A verdant individual sporting maroon hues who appeared to look like the protagonist greeted the platoon, watching as the growth was secured.

"The Tree of Life is safe again; we can breathe easy for a while, rebuild, and start planning for the future and it's all thanks to you six, the heros of our planet." He sauntered over to a padding, taking hold of the medals nested within as he awarded the protectors. "Sora...Donald...Goofy...Spiral...Cylindria..."

"And Pacster!" The former finished.

The two shook hands. "You'll _always_ be Pacster to your childhood friends, but now that you're the savior of Pac-world, I think I'll call you...Pac-Man."

The badge upon the wielder's chest suddenly shined, surprising the attendance as it rose off of its place. The chosen summoned his blade, holding it out in front of himself right when an overwhelming radiance overtook the space, forcing the bystanders to cover their eyes.

Once the brilliance had lessened, the honored gaped. "What was that?"

The keybearer stared at him seriously. "A new gate has opened."

"Huh?"

"He means that we have to go now." The feathered clarified.

"We still have to look for our friends."

"Good luck with that." The emerald supported. "Just like how you helped saved this world from oblivion, I _know_ that you will find them."

The alpha beamed. "Thank you." He then stared skyward. "We'll it's time for us to be going!"

The natives waved.

"Bye!"

"Feel free to visit any time!"

"Don't be a stranger!"

The trio returned the gesture. "See you later!" Pillars of light enveloped the trinity, removing them from the surface and onto another adventure.

* * *

Moves used: Agility, ExtremeSpeed, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Electro Ball, Charge, Volt Tackle

We ALL know that Pikachu comes from Pokémon hence it being in the disclaimer; enough said. However, it was **Kingdom Infinity**'s idea to use it and its summon charm's design also was his doing.

How was it, **Kingdom Infinity**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm _still_ not used to writing to Sora, Donald, and Goofy stories due to this only being my third time, so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

I'll get working on your one-shots now **poseidon7**! It's going to take _A LOT_ of work but I can't wait to see your responses! XD

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
